PokeshippingWeek2018 Optativo: Amargo despertar
by ScarSteban
Summary: Un fanfic escrito con los temas "extras" de la Pokeshippingweek de este año. #PokeshippingWeek2018
1. Día 1: Misty durante los post-os

**Día 1: Misty es los post-os de las Películas**

 **De nuevo ausente**

En el interior del Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste, una gran discusión sacudía los cimientos y los cristales de todo el edificio. Esto resultaba algo común para los Pokémon y las hermanas de Misty Waterflower, la líder de aquel recinto, cada vez que Ash Ketchum se atrevía a llamar para informar que se encontraba en otra región; pidiéndole de favor a su amiga de cabello color naranja, que fuera a visitar a su madre para que no se sintiera sola.

Durante los primeros años esa petición resultó molesta, sin embargo, a Misty le agradaba conversar con Delia, por eso aceptaba el favor como una "amiga" no sin antes darle un regaño a su "amigo".

Pero al paso de los años, al aumentar la distancia entre ellos por las regiones cada vez más lejanas a donde viajaba, aquella petición de "amigos" se transformó en una daga dolorosa que le apuñalaba el corazón a la líder de gimnasio; sin embargo, Misty igualmente aceptaba el encargo tratando de sonreír, pero su carácter explosivo y su orgullo dañado provocaban que de inmediato estallara en una discusión tremenda; como la que ahora se producía entre ella y el monitor del videoteléfono donde se mostraba el rostro confundido y enfadado del aspirante a Maestro Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta.

— ¡¿TANTO TE CUESTA PASAR PARA SALUDARME, PEDIRME QUE VISITE A TU MADRE EN PERSONA Y LUEGO DESPEDIRTE DE MI?!— el reclamo en voz viva de Misty estaba más que justificado. Ash lo sabía y por eso su enfado vacilo un momento; pero la sirena de Ciudad Celeste pudo notar en la mirada de su amigo, que este se obligaba a mantenerse terco en su postura de hombre ignorante— ¡¿NO CREES QUE AL MENOS ME MERECIA ESA CONSIDERACION, ESTA VEZ?!— a pesar de sus esfuerzos y la rabia de mostrarse débil, Misty no pudo evitar que sus palabras sonaran suplicantes mientras un par de lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos.

Las hermanas sensacionales intentaban actuar ignorantes al griterío de su hermana menor mientras un silencio tenso se apoderaba del lugar; aquellas mujeres eran conscientes de los sentimientos de la más joven de la familia por aquel entrenador Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta, pero desconocían lo que le ocurrió a su hermana cuando fue a Alola para visitar la escuela Pokémon, y claro, disfrutar de aquella excusa para visitar a Ash Ketchum. Sea lo que fuera que sucedió, dejo en claro que la relación entre ambos jóvenes había avanzado. Apenas un milímetro; pero por Arceus, eso resultaba un motivo de celebración después de tantos años.

— Tienes razón, Misty… lo siento, fui desconsiderado…— declaró Ash sonado apenado y suspirante, sin embargo, sus palabras resultaban lejos de parecer una disculpa— Pero el Profesor Oak necesitaba que trajera un encargo a esta nueva región lo antes posible. Y como mi " **mejor amiga** " creí que entenderías la situación— fueron sus palabras dichas con cierto resentimiento, pero de inmediato pareció arrepentirse llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración.

Durante toda esta discusión, Pikachu se quedo a un lado del monitor observando angustiado a ese par de entrenadores importantes para él, pero al escuchar las palabras del muchacho de cabellos color azabache estallo en reproches por aquella actitud con la amiga de ambos.

— " **Mejor amiga** ". Claro. Yo dije esas palabras— susurró Misty de forma audible, temblando ligeramente por la frustración que estaba invadiéndola— Jajaja ¡Soy una tonta! Jajaja ¡Soy una tonta, una tonta, una tonta! Jajajaja…. ¡Soy una tonta por creer que algo tan obvio traspasaría el muro de concreto que tienes por cabeza Ketchum!— exclamó con renovado enfado, riendo con histeria. Misty estaba harta, harta de todo, harta de observar el rostro de aquel hombre, harta de esperar ilusionada que entendiera sus sentimientos, harta de no poder decir lo que sentía en ese momento. La sirena de Ciudad Celeste se encontraba harta de no tener el valor de decir: "Te amo, grandísimo tonto".

— Misty… Yo…— el rostro de Ash mostraba una confusión total, una gran desesperación, y un profundo dolor. Pero las palabras que tenía pensado gritar de una vez, fueron acalladas por la voz irritada de la líder de gimnasio.

— ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, QUERIDO "AMIGO"!— gritó Misty a todo pulmón luego de golpear la mesa con toda su fuerza— ¡Siempre es un gusto visitar a Delia, le mandare tus saludos! ¡Me alegró verte Pikachu! ¡Que tengas un buen viaje, **Ash**!— al decir el nombre del entrenador la voz de Misty se transformo en un gruñido debido al enfado que sentía por su propia cobardía y lo despistado que siempre resultaba ser ese hombre; sin decir otra palabra la líder de gimnasio presiono el botón para terminar con la llamada y el rostro de Ash desapareció de la pantalla.

Misty fue directamente a su habitación para estar sola, afortunadamente para ella, todos procuraban apartarse de su camino, se encerró en su cuarto y se recostó en su cama tratando de recuperarse de la fatiga emocional que acababa de sufrir.

Así comenzaba nuevamente la rutina depresiva de Misty, por no haber tenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos; desde que el rostro de Ash desapareció de su vista, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho para expresar su descontento y el deseo de verlo inmediatamente. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no las derramaría, no hasta que el entrenador regresara sano y salvo.

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza de la sirena respecto a los motivos del Profesor Oak para mandarlo tan lejos y tan apresuradamente. Sin duda se trataría de algo peligroso, y la forma de ser de Ash, de anteponer su propia seguridad para salvar a otros lo metería en graves problemas. Como ya conocía perfectamente de sus aventuras previas; el recuerdo de casi verlo morir ahogado durante la aventura de Lugia le vino a la mente, así como los peligros provocados por los Unknow que tuvieron que enfrentar, las adversidades al ayudar y rescatar a Celebi, el peligro en que se vieron envueltos durante la aventura de Latios y Latias. Pero con un gran escalofrío, a Misty le llego el recuerdo del momento en que casi pierde a Ash para siempre cuando aquel muchaho quedo petrificado en la batalla de Mewtwo contra Mew.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas!— se regaño Misty a si misma hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Pero era imposible.

La preocupación por el bienestar de aquel aspirante a maestro Pokémon era un ácido que le corroía las entrañas a la bella sirena de Ciudad Celeste. Y aquel dolor se acrecentaba ahora que conocía el resto de aventuras arriesgadas que Ash llevo a cabo junto a May, Dawn e Iris. Groudon, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Darkrai, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, la lista de Pokémon peligrosos que Ash enfrento para salvar a todos era inmensa.

Misty siempre supo que la actitud temeraria de Ash le traería problemas, y durante los años que estuvo esperando a que regresara de sus aventuras imaginó que se metería en varios líos. Pero jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, llego a pensar que se enfrentaría a Pokémon que fácilmente podrían devorarlo de un bocado, o destrozarlo con el poder que irradiaban.

Desde luego, sus amigas y ex compañeras de viaje de Ash, redujeron el relato de los peligros que atravesaron para salvar el día. Sin embargo, su imaginación volaba mostrándole al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta lanzándose al ataque sin medir consecuencia. Obviamente la valentía de Ash le resultaba encantadora, y el estar dispuesto a ayudar a todos era una característica fascinante de su personalidad. Esas razones fueron las que hicieron que se enamorara de Ash Ketchum.

— Solo asegúrate de regresar en una pieza, grandísimo tonto— susurró Misty sonrojándose ligeramente, observando el techo de su habitación. Sintiéndose ella misma como una gran tonta por repetir esta rutina una y otra vez.

Cuando Ash se encontraba lejos, la frustración e impaciencia por verlo de nuevo siempre la tenían de mal humor, y para relajarse iba de visita a Pueblo Paleta para saludar a Delia, y también para enterarse del desarrollo de los viajes de aquel tonto de cabellos alborotados color azabache.

Y aquellas ocasiones en que Misty se reencontró con Ash sin previo aviso, eran recuerdos de dicha suprema y enfado desmesurado por no haber cedido a sus impulsos de abrazarlo para demostrarle la falta que le hacía. En esos momentos, Misty detestaba su orgullo y su resolución de no abrumar la mente de Ash con su confesión. Como casi lo hizo al bromear con Ash cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto luego de su viaje escolar al laboratorio Pokémon antes que regresara a Alola.

En fin, arrepentirse de las cosas que dejo pasar y no hizo, además de esperar impaciente su pronto regreso; eran las cosas que Misty hacía mientras Ash se iba de viaje. Y usaba aquel tiempo para idear la mejor forma para confesarse, ya que por lo visto aquel hombre jamás lo haría por su cuenta. Pero en cuanto lo tenía cerca, la sirena de Ciudad Celeste actuaba como una niña, nerviosa y sonrojada todo el tiempo, simplemente feliz de tener cerca a Ash de nuevo; incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que practico tanto tiempo por temor a que todo se volviera extraño entre ambos. Y sobre todo por temor a ser rechazada por el hombre de quien estaba enamorada.

Ese temor la acompañaba desde que se despidieron en las afueras de Ciudad Verde, cuando dieron por terminado el maravilloso viaje de aventuras que realizaron. El autocontrol que demostró en ese entonces ya no existía, si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo, Misty estaba más que segura que le daría a Ash un beso de despedida en los labios antes de marcharse, sin importarle las consecuencias que eso le traería a los sueños de Ash Ketchum. Porque en ese entonces la conciencia de la líder de Gimnasio no la dejaba de fastidiar con las implicaciones de alborotar las emociones de un niño que apenas comenzaba a seguir sus sueños, a pesar de conocer perfectamente los sentimientos escondidos que Ash sentía por ella. Misty se prometió a si misma que esa sería la única vez que lo dejaría ir sin decirle lo que sentía.

Pero tras todos estos años, cada vez le resultaba más difícil calmarse y expresar calmadamente sus sentimientos, ya que le era más fácil a Misty sucumbir a su furia interna y los deseos de no arruinar su amistad.

Con un gran suspiro, la mente de la entrenadora de cabello color naranja se encargo de mostrarle la imagen de Ash, caminando desinteresadamente hacía un peligro inminente. El revoltijo de emociones que abrumaban su corazón no dejaron de molestarla hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida mientras por su ventana se lograba ver el sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

* * *

Ash se golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza contra el mostrador del Centro Pokémon, atrayendo la mirada incomoda de todos a su alrededor. Pero el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no le prestaba atención a esas cosas, lo que amenazaba con resquebrajarle la cabeza no eran los golpes que se daba, sino las palabras que no pudo decirle a Misty hace un momento y los reclamos de su querida amiga, que su mente repetía una y otra vez agregando culpa y frustración renovada a la mezcla.

Ahora mismo, el aspirante a Maestro Pokémon, se encontraba completando el encargo del Profesor Oak en lugar de regresar inmediatamente a Kanto para disculparse con Misty. Ansiaba. Deseaba regresar al lado de su amiga. Trataba, pero no podía romper aquella voluntad superior que parecía estar dominándolo y guiándolo. El entrenador de cabello color azabache ya tenía sus sospechas de lo que le ocurría, y si resultaba ser cierto jamás podría tener un futuro con Misty. Por eso, hasta estar seguro, continuaría obedeciendo aquella "voluntad" antes de empezar a actuar.


	2. Día 2: El Rol de Brock en su relación

**Día 2: Rol de Brock en su relación**

 **Coraje, hermanita**

Seis meses pasaron desde la pelea entre Misty y Ash, cuando el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta llamó a la sirena de Ciudad Celeste desde una nueva región para sorprenderla al inicio de un nuevo viaje, pero todo terminó en una discusión de graves proporciones.

A pesar de la promesa que hizo, la sirena de Ciudad Celeste esta vez no tuvo el coraje de ir a visitar a Delia Ketchum, la madre del hombre que la tenia al borde de una crisis nerviosa; y siempre presentaba excusas cuando aquella mujer de cabello castaño la invitaba a visitarla.

Sin noticias de Ash, frustrada por la preocupación de no tener noticias, Misty era una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar con el primer desafortunado que la provocara.

No importaba las veces que la sirena de Ciudad Celeste se repitiera que todo estaba bien con el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, que si le hubiese ocurrido algún accidente, la habrían llamado para informarla de inmediato. Porque ella era… su amiga.

La depresión se apodero nuevamente de la sirena de Ciudad Celeste. Pero para su fortuna recibió la visita inesperada de un viejo amigo.

— ¡Brock!— exclamó Misty agradecida por ver a su amigo de Ciudad Plateada. Sin embargo, la mirada despectiva de la mujer que acompañaba al líder de gimnasio tipo roca le hizo entender que esa visita resultaría problemática.

— Gusto en verte, Misty. Tenemos que hablar— informó Brock tratando de sobrellevar el sofocamiento que le causaba el abrazo dominante de su novia.

Misty guió el camino a la sala del gimnasio, y tras servir un poco de té, se sentó en el lado opuesto de aquella recién descubierta pareja de novios, intentando ignorar la mirada venenosa que recibía de aquella mujer de cabello negro con mechones rojos.

— Misty ella es mi novia, Lucy. Lucy ella es mi amiga y antigua compañera de viaje, Misty— Brock hizo las presentaciones dándole una mirada de disculpas a la líder de gimnasio Celeste, pero de inmediato su rostro amigable adopto un semblante serio que impacto a ambas mujeres— Vine a hablarte de Ash— dijo con un tono de ultratumba logrando que el rostro de Misty palideciera al instante.

— ¿LE OCURRIÓ ALGO? ¿ESTA BIEN? ¿SE ENCUENTRA HERIDO? ¡MALDICION, BROCK DIME QUE PASO!— el griterío de Misty la dejo sin aliento, pero lo que le impedía respirar era imaginarse a Ash inmóvil y con la mirada perdida.

— ¡Tranquilízate por favor, Misty! Ash se encuentra bien, hablé con él ayer. Regresara a Kanto la próxima semana— Brock se apresuró a aclarar todo el malentendido, deseaba hacer notar la seriedad del asunto, pero no esperó que su amiga sufriera un colapso nervioso— No te preocupes, él se encuentra… bien— al decir aquella palabra la preocupación se dibujo en su rostro, pero esperaría a que Misty se calmara antes de proseguir.

La atmosfera cambió radicalmente, la líder de aquel gimnasio se desplomo sobre el sofá e intentaba recuperar el aliento, a su lado Lucy la reconfortaba y le ofrecía un vaso con agua para relajarla; y ahora era Brock quien recibía la mirada molesta de su novia.

— Lamento la brusquedad de mi novio— Lucy se encontraba preocupada por el bienestar de aquella muchacha, pero no podía dejar de recalcar su dominio a causa de sus celos— Y también lamento mi conducta. Brock es un casanova y entenderás que no puedo bajar la guardia con nadie— explicó suspirando con pesar.

Aquellas palabras animaron a Misty y la hicieron reír ligeramente, imaginarse a Brock como un casanova y que aquella hermosa mujer la considerara una amenaza la ayudaban a recuperarse de aquel ataque de pánico.

— Sabes que eres la única para mí, mi amor— Brock se acerco a su novia, Lucy, le ambas manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas mientras acercaban sus rostros, pero su burbuja fue reventada por un sonoro carraspeo de parte de Misty.

La sirena se encontraba restaurada de aquel susto, y ahora mostraba una mirada que exigía respuestas inmediatamente.

— Escucha, Misty. Ash se encuentra bien, pero de lo que quiero hablar contigo es acerca del estado emocional de nuestro compañero— explicó Brock calmadamente recuperando su semblante serio— Nunca he interferido en su complicada relación, siempre intenté ser un hermano mayor para ustedes, intentando evitar que terminen a golpes mientras trataban de entender los sentimientos que tienen por el otro; pero ahora no tengo otra opción que interferir deliberadamente y ponerme de tu lado para que puedan declarase de una buena vez— Brock detuvo sus palabras mientras señalaba con determinación a una impactada Misty.

— ¿D-De q-que demonios e-estas hablando-o?— Misty salto de su asiento bastante nerviosa exclamando entrecortadamente una serie de frases incoherentes— N-Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación… De hecho no tenemos ningún tipo de relación… Ese idiota solo piensa en batallas Pokémon y siempre me deja en segundo plano… Pero ya tuve suficiente, no me importa lo que le suceda ¡Y si crees que voy a arrastrarme para que este a mi lado! ¡Estas muy equivocado!— el carácter de Misty paso de nerviosismo a enfado con cada palabra y ahora expresaba una furia iracunda al observar el descaro de Brock.

— Hace un momento parecías estar a punto de salir corriendo a rescatarlo y ahora dices que no te importa lo que le pase…— resumió Brock con una gota en la cabeza mientras Lucy se tapaba la boca para reír un poco ante aquella actitud de enamorados— En serio tenemos que resolver el problema entre ustedes dos de una vez…— Brock observó fijamente a Misty confirmando la decisión que tomó acerca de intervenir de una vez— Ash esta igual o peor que tú, Misty. Se preocupa al extremo cuando menciono tu nombre y luego se enfada cuando intento bromear acerca de lo que hay entre ustedes dos. Pero desde que terminó su viaje por Alola esta más agresivo que nunca. Todavía me duelen los golpes que me dio cuando peleamos— comentó dando una ligera mueca de dolor y Lucy se acercaba a su lado para acariciarle la mejilla derecha.

— ¿Tú y Ash pelearon? ¿Pero porque?— preguntó Misty impactada por la noticia. No lograba llegar a imaginar que podría causar que Ash perdiera el control de aquella manera. Pero al observar la mirada significativa que la pareja frente a ella le lanzaba, se sonrojo de inmediato y se señalo a sí misma interrogativamente.

— Así es, fue por ti, Misty— declaró Brock adoptando un semblante de arrepentimiento— Hace unos meses Ash fue a visitarme, lucía bastante deprimido, tu nombre salió en la conversación y de algún modo mi pequeña broma fue visto como una ofensa indecente en tu contra… o eso es lo que recuerdo que balbuceaba mientras me golpeaba— Brock se mostró pensativo recordando aquel momento— De cualquier forma, hicimos las paces y prometimos dejarlo en el pasado. Pero una semana luego de ir a aquella nueva región, me llamó para contarme que había peleado contigo… Se que tienes tu versión de lo ocurrido— se apresuró a frenar la intervención de Misty alzando ambas manos— Pero él se encontraba devastado, no dejaba de decir que todo era su culpa y que te lastimó por su cobardía— nuevamente alzo las manos para evitar ser interrumpido— Cuando me contactó hace un par de días, lucia animado como siempre por cierto, pero dijo que se mudaría a Kalos para ya no darte problemas. Tienen que solucionar esto de una vez. Por el bien de ambos, por eso te dije que me pondré de tu lado…— Brock termino de hablar mostrando preocupación total en su rostro.

Misty se quedo sin habla a causa de toda aquella información, la idea de causarle tanto dolor a Ash, en igual medida que aquel entrenador de cabello color azabache se lo causaba a ella, la llenaba de tristeza; de tristeza, y extrañamente de esperanza al mismo tiempo. No tenia idea de que decir o hacer, simplemente se desplomó en el sofá de nuevo mientras, en esta ocasión, Brock y Lucy se acercaban a su lado.

— Ya tengo planeado algo— informó Brock luego de unos minutos de silencio— Logre convencer a Ash de visitarme en Ciudad Plateada. Pero no le dije que justamente ese día tendremos la presentación de una obra acuática en el gimnasio— comentó con orgullo mientras Misty lo observaba con incredulidad, desconcierto y los ojos abiertos de par en par.


	3. Día 3: Secuela del Ballet acuático

**Día 3: Secuela del Ballet acuático de Misty la Sirena**

 **Invitación y anhelo**

— ¿Creen que Ash vendrá? ¿Se creerá esta farsa?— Misty lucia bastante nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro mientras sus hermanas continuaban con los preparativos de la obra de aquella noche, dentro de una hora.

— No tengo idea hermanita, lo único que me interesa es difundir la fama de nuestro gimnasio y demostrar mi talento como escritora— la voz concentrada de Daisy, revisando que todo estuviera en orden para no repetir lo mismo que la última vez, resonó a través del bullicio del público emocionado.

La sirena de Ciudad Celeste puso cara de pocos amigos ante aquella respuesta, pero no dijo nada. El plan que ideo con Brock dependía de la asistencia de Ash y para ello elaboraron una loca historia que involucraba un problema con el casting donde el único reemplazo no seria otro que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Un plan infantil que seguramente fracasaría, era el pensamiento de Misty, quien no podía dejar de borrar de su mente.

Secretamente, a espaldas de su hermana menor, las hermanas sensacionales mandaban su apoyo para que los sentimientos de su hermanita fueran escuchadas de una vez por todas.

Tan solo esperaron unos minutos antes que Ash ingresara como un bólido a los vestuarios con Pikachu sobre su hombro, preguntando por la salud de Misty y donde se encontraba. Aquel reencuentro no pudo ser más perfecto, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta abrazo a la sirena de Ciudad Celeste sintiéndose agradecido que nada malo hubiese ocurrido; por su parte, Misty solamente lo regaño con cariño por causar todo ese alboroto y correspondió al abrazo. Brock llegó instantes después bastante preocupado, al parecer, apenas dijo que la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste se encontraba en problemas, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta salió disparado, corriendo al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

Entonces continuaron con el plan, le explicaron, más calmadamente a Ash, que la producción del espectáculo era lo que tenía problemas y necesitaban un reemplazo para que actuara como el príncipe; y de no aceptar Gary o Tracey, quienes actuarían como los villanos, tendrían que tomar el papel. No necesitaron decir nada más para que aquel aspirante a Maestro Pokémon aceptara.

L obra dio comienzo, tanto la actuación de Ash como de Misty se atrajeron la atención del publico. No hubo ningún problema hasta que el respirador de Misty sufrió un desperfecto, nada grave ni difícil de arreglar, pero Ash arreglo todo dándole el suyo a su amiga de inmediato. Aquel beso indirecto los sonrojo a ambos y continuaron con la obra.

Los aplausos del público y las ovaciones para que la pareja se besara en el final fueron ensordecedores. Pero finalmente la obra resulto un éxito y dejo a la pareja llena de entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, la tensión entre aquellos dos entrenadores regresó en un segundo cuando todo acabó. Ash aprovecho para disculparse por la discusión que tuvieron meses atrás e intento marcharse para no incomodarla más. Misty habría armado un alboroto por aquella conducta y habría preguntado que demonios ocurría, pero gracias a Brock, ya conocía la mayor parte del problema y lo que haría aquel entrenador a continuación.

— Si quieres que te disculpe, tienes que invitarme a cenar— Misty se encontraba nerviosa, pero igualmente continuó con el plan.

— Eh… — Ash se encontraba confundido por la alegría que aquella invitación forzosa le produjo. Y de haber sido en otra ocasión, habría mostrado más entusiasmo; pero lo que acababa de descubrir en la otra región, le confirmaron sus más grandes temores. No solo estaba jugando con las emociones de Misty, sino que la arrastraba a una vida de miseria. Como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace años.

No podía permitir eso continuara.


	4. Día 4Te amo pero no podemos estar juntos

**Día 4: Te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos**

 **Despedida rotunda**

— Lo siento, Misty. No puedo cumplir tu petición. Lo mejor es que me vaya— las palabras de Ash sonaban gélidas, apagadas, con una desilusión que nadie jamás escucho provenir de la boca de aquel joven entusiasta.

Todos se preocuparon, tanto Misty, Pikachu y el resto de sus amigos que planearon reunirlos y escuchaban escondidos.

— ¡Espera, Ash!— Misty, bastante molesta, se apresuro a detener a aquel hombre antes que diera un solo paso lejos de ella, un mal presentimiento le gritaba que de soltarlo lo perdería para siempre. Al recibir la mirada directa de su amado pudo percibir el temor en sus ojos— ¿Q-Que sucede Ash?— la sirena se olvido de la furia que hace solo un segundo la consumía, la preocupación por el bienestar de Ash era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, en lugar de eso el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se apartó de su lado como si su contacto lo quemara.

— Entiendo…— dijo Misty sacando su propia conclusión de lo que ocurría— Es uno de esos problemas que solo tú puedes resolver ¿Cierto? Pero ni creas que te dejare ir solo— la sirena intentaba sobrellevar su propio temor para transmitirle su determinación a Ash y que regresara a ser el de antes— De ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado, aunque no quieras… Porque te amo. Te amo, Ash— el momento y la situación fueron totalmente diferentes a como lo imagino, pero finalmente lo había hecho, pudo confesar sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, lo que recibió fue una mirada sombría de parte de aquel entrenador; una mirada que jamás pensó aquel rostro amable y que amaba tanto pudiera expresar. Sin decir una sola palabra aquella mirada le hirió el corazón debido a la desconfianza y arrepentimiento que expresaba, podía sentirlo, pero no explicarlo, como si Ash dudara que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de sus labios.

Misty se sintió ofendida, indignada, en extremo fastidiada por aquella reacción. Redujo la distancia que los separaba con rapidez y golpeo enérgicamente a aquel grandísimo tonto en el estomago. Con cierta satisfacción observo a Ash doblarse de dolor; en todo este tiempo, Pikachu estuvo de pie en el hombro de su entrenador, pero ante el ataque de la novia de su entrenador salió huyendo a refugiarse en los brazos de Brock.

Mientras aquel despistado entrenador de Pueblo Paleta intentaba recuperarse del golpe y antes que pudiera hacerlo del todo, Misty lo sujeto con firmeza del rostro para plantarle un beso en los labios. En un principio Ash luchaba por separarse mientras Misty, tratando de sobrellevar su propio atrevimiento, le impedía hacerlo.

El beso continuó hasta que ambos lograron transmitir los sentimientos que solo podían ser expresados de aquella forma. El amor, cariño, adoración que cada corazón gritaba en cada palpitación por la persona delante suya, finalmente fue escuchado llenando de una inmensa dicha y felicidad el interior de cada uno. Pero al transmitirse todos sus sentimientos, aquella felicidad fue opacada por la desmesurada tristeza que irradiaba el corazón de Ash

Los segundos pasaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer los rostros de Misty y Ash, aquel beso resulto una bendición y una maldición. Los llenaba de felicidad y tristeza a la vez, finalmente dejaron de besarse y se abrazaron con fuerza, ya que en su interior conocían que era la última vez que lo harían.

— ¡TE AMO! ¡Te amo, Misty!— gritó Ash con todas sus fuerzas intentando apaciguar el dolor que opacaba a la felicidad de saber que todos esos años su amor fue correspondido— Te amo… Te amo, Misty… Pero… Lo siento— el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se separó con brusquedad de la sirena de Ciudad Celeste antes que su voluntad le fuera arrebatada de nuevo— Cuanto lo siento… Yo no soy… él…— fue su última disculpa antes de alejarse corriendo, dejando a una desconsolada Misty llorando de pie con el brazo extendido, rogándole con la mirada que regresara a su lado.

La obscuridad de la noche se hizo total, las luces de las casas, del alumbrado público, todo pareció desaparecer en un solo instante mientras Ash corría sin cesar, para encontrar al culpable de todo el dolor que le causo a Misty por su culpa.

No descansaría hasta enseñarle una lección a ese Pokémon.


	5. Día 5: Si Ash regresara la bicicleta

**Día 5: Si Ash hubiese repuesto la bicicleta de Misty durante su viaje**

 **¿Un sueño?**

Misty despertó abruptamente en algún lugar pequeño y poco iluminado, con los recuerdos de la noche anterior todavía frescos en su mente, los cuales provocaron que su corazón se helara, su espíritu se resquebrajara y sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas, por el rechazo de Ash a sus sentimientos sin ningún motivo o razón aparente. De hecho aquel entrenador de Pueblo Paleta le dijo que la amaba y acepto sus sentimientos, justo antes de rechazarlos con palabras y excusas sin sentido; eso provocaba que fuera más doloroso.

No tenía idea de cuando se recostó o donde se encontraba, su último recuerdo era haber corrido tras Ash intentando no perderlo de vista en la obscuridad de la noche...

Luego…

Luego… una luz?

No.

Un automóvil…

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, la sirena de Ciudad Celeste se palpó el cuerpo para asegurarse que no estaba herida; según su último recuerdo sufrió un accidente automovilístico. Al no notar nada fuera de lugar aparte de una venda en la cabeza, dejo de preocuparse e intento levantarse, entonces noto algo raro, se encontraba envuelta en un saco de dormir dentro de una carpa de viaje. Dejo de prestarle atención a esas cosas que no le importaban en ese momento y salió a toda prisa para preguntarles a sus amigos que sucedió con Ash.

Apenas dio un paso afuera de su tienda cuando tropezó con él, ahí se encontraba, de pie, observándola con preocupación, como si no supiera el motivo de su desgracia.

— ¡Misty! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡¿Por qué estas llorando?! ¡Que sucedió!— Ash parecía en extremo preocupado por su bienestar, y fue aquella reacción la que desboco la furia de Misty.

— ¿Qué me ocurrió?— gritó Misty lanzándole algunos golpes sin mucha fuerza— ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Me ilusionas y luego me abandonas!— gritó de nuevo deteniendo su ataque, limpiándose las lágrimas y apretando los puños— ¿Qué me ocurre? ¡Tu sabes bien lo que sucede conmigo, Ash Ketchum!— le recriminó lanzándole una mirada que no aceptaba excusas.

Ash se encontraba anonadado, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría ni que hacer. Unos segundos después llegó Brock e intento tranquilizar sin éxito a su amiga. Pero lo que si la tranquilizo fue la aparición de May y Max al salir de una tienda de campaña no muy lejos de ahí; así como el súbito abrazo de en el que Ash la envolvió.

Entonces Misty sintió algo extraño en la cabeza, nada que ver con el abrazo que la hizo llorar de alegría, se trataba de una sensación de ligereza total, como si intentaran hacerle olvidar algo importante, aquello le provoco un gran temor y pudo darse cuenta que era el mismo temor que vio en los ojos de Ash. No funciono, pero actuó como si hubiera funcionado hasta tener un plan.

Al tranquilizarse, todos comentaron lo felices que estaba de ver que no le pasó nada malo, luego del golpe en la cabeza que sufrió cuando los atacó el Equipo Rocket. Misty agradeció su preocupación y se disculpo por su actitud alegando que tuvo una pesadilla; y que por culpa de aquel golpe no recordaba algunas cosas.

Ash fue quien le explicó que se encontraban de viaje por Hoenn, para participar en la liga Pokémon de esa región. Y al preguntar lo que ocurrió recientemente, Misty sitio otra ola de terror absoluto al recibir la noticia que hace solo unos meses terminaron su viaje por Johto. Sin perder tiempo la sirena de Ciudad Celeste se acerco a Ash para abrazarlo y cerciorarse que no fuera una ilusión. El calor de su cuerpo, debido al sonrojo que le provocó, todo parecía normal, real. Y eso fue lo que la avergonzó al notar la mirada de todos.

Entonces May preguntó con picardía hasta cuando continuarían negando que se amaban, y enfatizó que Brock les relató que ese jueguito seguía desde que Ash le regreso su bicicleta durante su viaje por Kanto.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Misty fue evidente y todos dejaron encargado a Ash para contarle la historia.

Misty sintió terror de nuevo al oír aquellos hechos que nunca pasaron, pero descubrir lo atento que podía ser Ash no le permitió interrumpir.

— ¿En serio no lo recuerdas?— pregunto Ash ligeramente decepcionado y al recibir una negativa no tuvo otra opción que continuar relatando— Bueno, gané una Pokéball ultra rara en una rifa de Ciudad Azulona y en lugar de quedármela pedí el premio en efectivo, así pude comprar una bicicleta nueva…— relató sintiendo como su nerviosismo aumentaba— Te la di para reponer la que estropee, pero te pedí… el favor de que continuaras viajando a mi lado. De hecho te "suplique" como siempre decías cuando me molestabas con eso— comentó con cierto rencor en la voz, pero este desapareció en cuanto su amiga de cabello naranja comenzó a reír.

Misty estaba impactada por aquel relato, en especial por la petición de Ash de continuar viajando juntos al no tener una razón que los uniera, si aquella era otra realidad no le importaría verificar todos los cambios que sucedieron.

— ¿Recuerdas algo?— pregunto Ash observando con detenimiento a la sirena de Ciudad Celeste.

— Nop, pero cuéntame algo. Cuando nos separamos luego de la liga Johto ¿Cómo continuamos viajando?— pregunto Misty con gran curiosidad, la cual se intensificó al notar el tremendo nerviosismo de Ash. Y no le permitió huir ni cambiar de tema.

— Está bien…— Ash no entendía porque se notaba feliz de relatar aquellos recuerdos, si al mismo tiempo sentía una inmensa vergüenza— ¿Recuerdas que tus hermanas te convocaron para ser la nueva líder de gimnasio? ¡Ajá! ¡Eso si lo recuerdas! ¿Cómo que es obvio? ¡Haaaahh! Bueno da igual…— la duda de si esto se trataba de alguna trampa desaparecía al notar la emoción de Misty por oír su relato— Al separarnos en Ciudad Verde. Cuando te alejabas pedaleando. Yo… Yo corrí para detenerte y pedirte que continuáramos viajando… juntos— explicó Ash con tanta rapidez debido a la vergüenza de recordar aquello, que estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua. Y empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar.

Misty se puso de pie y atrapo a Ash en un abrazo, el cual se extendió por varios minutos mientras la sirena meditaba. Todavía sentía aquel terror de ser manipulada, pero la emoción de ver y sentir todos los cambios ocurridos en aquella realidad fueron superiores a sus deseos de salir de ahí y encontrar la verdad.

Por el momento.


	6. Día 6:Si Ash hubiera muerto en Mew2VsMew

**Día 6: Si Ash hubiese muerto en la primera Película**

 **Amor petrificado**

Los años pasaron. La felicidad no dejaba de invadir a Misty con cada nuevo viaje que realizaban juntos a nuevas regiones. Cada nueva compañera de viaje significaba un nuevo ataque de celos, pero no fue nada que no pudieran manejar ahora que eran novios.

Cuando terminaron los viajes se concentraron en sentar cabeza, casarse y formar una familia. Ver la faceta de esposo de Ash fue una dicha suprema para Misty, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con aquella felicidad en su pecho y el temor que la sofocaba desaparecía un poco más cada vez; la enorme tristeza que llenaba su corazón por ser todo falso aumentaba.

La prueba final de que todo era una ilusión fue al momento de dar a luz a sus dos hijos; Alison, la mayor, y Kevin, el más pequeño. El embarazo no le causo molestia alguna y sus hijos tan solo aparecieron en sus manos recostada en el hospital, el dolor del nacimiento nunca llegó, y los recuerdos de aquel momento solo eran secuencia de imágenes borrosas que inundaban su mente.

Pero continuó con la farsa por algunos años más, disfrutando de aquella falsa felicidad, hasta que Kevin inicio su viaje Pokémon en compañía de su padre.

Entonces Misty por fin estuvo lista para librarse de las cadenas que la ataban.

…

Despertó nuevamente en su cuerpo joven, y esta vez podía asegurar que era real. El hambre que sentía era despiadada y atroz; el dolor de sus sentidos, tras ¿meses? ¿años? de inactividad, eran agonizantes; cuando recuperó la vista pudo notar la delgadez de sus manos y piernas, y no era difícil imaginar que todo su cuerpo luciría de aquella forma por un sueño demasiado prolongado. A su alrededor, todos los humanos que fueron con ellos a esa aventura se encontraban todavía dormidos, viviendo felices en un mundo ideal, su querido amigo Brock entre ellos. Pero no disponía del tiempo ni las fuerzas para intentar despertarlos.

Misty intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo debilitado la hizo caer varias veces. El dolor punzante era agobiante, pero no debía rendirse, esta era el momento de encarar al culpable de todo aquello y reencontrarse con su amado Ash. Gracias a su determinación pudo salir de la habitación donde hiberno todo ese tiempo y llegó a duras penas al gran espacio abierto donde se llevaron a cabo las batallas Pokémon que decidieron su destino.

— Eres una humana impresionante— la voz de Mewtwo resonó en la cabeza de Misty mientras se acercaba al centro de aquel estadio donde lucharon contra el ejercito de clones mejorados— Veo que no me equivoque al imaginar que eras su pareja— aquella voz sonaba pensativa y animada, pero la sirena simplemente lo ignoro.

— Todo este tiempo, fuiste tú— reclamó con furia evidente— Nos encerraste en un mundo de sueños… Y Ash… solo fue una copia que creaste… una ilusión— Misty derramaba lágrimas mientras caminaba hasta la tumba de su amado. Luego de unos minutos pudo llegar, con gran esfuerzo, al límite de la arena de pelea en donde, justamente en el centro del lugar, se lograba distinguir una distorsión de energía, y en medio de ella la figura recostada y petrificada del entrenador Pokémon que intento detener una pelea sin sentido, continuaba inmóvil.

El Pokémon Psíquico artificial bajo levitando desde el cielo interponiéndose en el camino de Misty, observo por un momento a aquella humana que logro vencer su control mental, luego observo los restos del humano que le enseño a comprender el valor de la vida, y tomo su decisión.

Misty observo como Mewtwo alzo una mano en su dirección, pero continuo avanzando, nada ni nadie le impediría cumplir su meta; en un instante, una luz cegadora la envolvió, llenándola de vitalidad y llevándose el dolor cuando desapareció. Cuando todo terminó Misty Waterflower se encontraba revitalizada y en plena forma, pero el dolor en su corazón era algo que jamás lograría curarse, continuaba derramando lágrimas y luego de observarse un momento reemprendió su marcha pasando de largo a Mewtwo. No intento ir a golpearlo o reclamarle todo el daño que les causo, en lugar de eso se encaminó hacia el centro del estadio luchando contra aquella onda de energía que trataba de impedirle el paso.

— Si continúas. Tú también morirás— le advirtió Mewtwo mirándola sobre su hombro, a pesar que conocía perfectamente que no lo escucharía. Después de todo aquello era amor, un sentimiento repleto de locura y alegría que no lograba comprender, y que fue el motivo de que ella despertara de su ilusión.

— ¿Todos los humanos… fueron exterminados… con tú tormenta?— preguntó Misty de forma desinteresada, pero preocupada por el destino de sus hermanas y la madre de Ash; mientras avanzaba para acercarse al lado de Ash.

— Algunos sobrevivieron…— fue la respuesta del Pokémon Psíquico luego de suspirar con pesadez. Acto seguido se alejo levitando para continuar creando aquel mundo de ilusión para los humanos que moraban en su isla.

Misty continuaba luchando contra aquella onda de energía que le impedía el paso, no notó ni le importo la partida de Mewtwo. Su mente se distrajo fugazmente imaginando a sus hermanas y a Delia entre los supervivientes, ayudando a otras personas y reconstruyendo todo lo destruido. Luego puso toda su concentración y esfuerzo en llegar al lado de Ash.

No supo cuanto tiempo le tomó, pero finalmente Misty logro sobrepasar la barrera y entonces sintió el inmenso dolor de su cuerpo comenzando a petrificarse. Su determinación hizo que se sobrepusiera al dolor y continuara caminando.

Faltando solo unos centímetros para llegar al lado de Ash, Misty cayó de rodillas, imposibilitada para dar otro paso más, luchando contra el entumecimiento de su cuerpo. Fue entonces que notó el pequeño cuerpo inerte de Pikachu, muerto desde hace mucho, acurrucado frente al rostro de Ash en espera eterna de que su entrenador despertara.

Misty sintió un dolor profundo en su corazón por el destino del amigo Pokémon que amaba con el alma, el cual se unió al dolor inmenso que la desgarraba por ver a su amor también muerto. Con gran esfuerzo, Misty logro moverse lo suficiente para colocar el cuerpo de Pikachu sobre su regazo con un brazo mientras el otro intentaba alcanzar la mejilla de Ash. Al menos para que los tres pudieran descansar, en paz, juntos.

— Te… amo… Ash…— fueron las palabras finales de Misty antes de petrificarse por completo y fallecer; justamente un centímetro antes que lograra tocar a su amado entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

En medio de aquella isla perdida. La aventura que inicio cuando una entrenadora Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste que decidió salir de casa, y rescató a un atolondrado niño de Pueblo Paleta mientras pescaba en el rio; terminó con ambos jóvenes perdiendo la vida, luego de viajar juntos, conociéndose y descubriendo un maravilloso sentimiento entre ambos.


	7. Día 7:Sirena MistyGuardian del Aura Ash

**Día 7: Sirena Misty y Guardián del Aura Ash**

 **Aventureros**

El mundo Pokémon es un lugar maravilloso y peligroso. Humanos y Pokémon intentan sobrevivir al ataque constante del ejercito de monstruos mekanicos, los cuales arrasan sin piedad cualquier comunidad-nido o poblado desprevenido, no importa cuantos se destruyan, siempre aparecen más.

Se dice que aquella maldición fue lanzada por humanos malvados hace cientos de años, en la era en que su raza construía ciudades en las nubes, eran indefensos, sin poderes, y encerraban a Pokémon inocentes en huevos de acero para obligarlos a pelear.

Esas eran leyendas del pasado, sin embargo, los Pokémon conocían perfectamente que eran ciertas, al menos en parte.

Aquel ambiente tenso, dificultaba las relaciones de amistad entre ambas razas mientras aquel enemigo mutuo parecía ganar fuerzas.

* * *

Este era un viaje importante para un joven aventurero de diez años de edad de cabello color azabache, se trataba de su primer trabajo oficial como aventurero y recién nombrado guardián del aura, el cual consistía en proteger un buque carguero mientras cumplía su ruta de entrega.

¿Pero, como proteger aquel barco del clima?

Ash K´tchum maldecía su suerte mientras un descomunal huracán amenazaba con hundir el navío y su uniforme mostraba ser demasiado incomodo para estas situaciones. Siguiendo el ejemplo de sus compañeros y superiores, se apresuró en poner a salvo a los pasajeros y ayudar en todo lo posible para evadir aquel peligro.

Sin embargo, logró oír una voz preciosa por encima del incesante silbido del viento y al usar su aura pudo percibir a una persona viva en las turbulentas aguas a un costado del barco, a pesar que los demás le decían que no sentían nada y que el conteo de pasajeros no mostraba a nadie perdido; aquel héroe de cabello alborotado color azabache se lanzo por la borda para ayudar a esa persona, nada lo detendría de cumplir con su juramento de guardián.

Al llegar al lugar que sus sentidos le indicaban, Ash pudo distinguir que se trataba de una mujer de cabello color naranja aferrándose al barco para no ser arrastrada, se acercó apresuradamente para rescatarla, pero antes de darse cuenta sintió el golpe de algo que salió del agua y lo dejo inconsciente.

* * *

Misty Seaflower, una sirena de once años de edad de largo cabello color naranja, residente de la Ciudad Sumergida de Cerulean, estaba harta de ser tratada como una niña pequeña por todas las personas y Pokémon de su ciudad. Por eso se escabulló para seguir de lejos a la caravana comercial que se encontraría con un barco de humanos de la superficie, y así demostrar de una vez que era lo suficientemente adulta.

Pero algo que no conocía por su inexperiencia, era reconocer las señales que indicaban una fuerte tormenta aproximándose, o en este caso un huracán. Misty perdió el rastro de sus compañeros en cuanto las corrientes marinas enloquecieron, fuertes corrientes arremolinadas la obligaban a ascender alejándola de la protección de los bancos de arrecifes.

Una vez en la superficie comenzó a ser golpeada por todo lo que era arrastrado por aquel huracán, eso incluía el barco con el que chocó hasta casi quedar desmayada. Sin embargo, pudo aferrarse a un costado y usar sus poderes de canto sanadores para sanar sus heridas; al parecer aquel barco regresaba para evitar la tormenta y si resistía lo suficiente lograría salir sana y salva de aquel predicamento.

Sin embargo, aquella sirena de cabello color naranja no contaba con que algún idiota intentaría hacerse el héroe y terminaría golpeándolo con su cola. Reconoció de inmediato que se trataba de un humano de superficie y abrazo seriamente la idea de dejarlo a su suerte, pero su consciencia jamás la dejaría tranquila si alguien terminaba muerto por su culpa. Así que dejo la seguridad de su refugio y se lanzó a rescatar a ese humano desconocido.

Las corrientes arrastraron a aquel par mar adentro, llevándolos directamente a los límites de la isla prohibida, lugar del que nadie regresaba jamás con vida.

* * *

Ash recupero la consciencia entre arcadas y tos mientras su cuerpo trataba de recuperar el aliento. La obscuridad era casi absoluta, pero creando un aura esfera en su mano aquel muchacho pudo hacer un reconocimiento rápido con la mirada y notar que se encontraba en una caverna a orillas de un lago subterráneo. Los recuerdos recientes llegaron rápidamente y la preocupación por el bienestar de aquella muchacha que intento rescatar se dispararon de inmediato. Utilizo su aura y pudo percibir a alguien dentro del lago, sin perder tiempo se adentro en las aguas calmadas, pero aquella presencia cambio de lugar rápidamente y continuó haciéndolo cada vez que se acercaba.

El guardián del aura regresó a tierra firme bastante confundido.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?— preguntó Ash luego de generar luz nuevamente con su aura. La idea que se tratara de un Pokémon asustado cruzo su mente y decidió ser más amable— Ven aquí. No tengas miedo, no te lastimare…— dijo con gentileza.

Misty se enfurecía más a cada momento por aquel tono condescendiente con el que la trataba aquel humano arrogante, como si fuera una mascota. Sin duda se trataba de un niño por su voz infantil, gustosa se hubiera alejado luego de dejarlo en la orilla, pero la entrada por la que cruzaron colapso debido a un derrumbe y la única salida que quedaba era el camino de aquella caverna, sí es que salía a algún lado. La luz de aquella esfera le indicaba que ese niño tenía un gran control de sus poderes, ella apenas lograba manipular una cantidad pequeña de agua y sus cantos sanadores, la habilidad de la que estaba orgullosa, no le servirían en una batalla. Sin embargo, de ponerse hostil podía golpearlo y arrastrarlo hasta el fondo del lago y ahogarlo… luego de pasar tantos problemas para salvarlo.

— No tengo miedo— exclamó Misty usando un tono severo— Pero tengo entendido que los humanos, como tú, atacan lo que es diferente a la menor oportunidad— comentó para dejar en claro su desconfianza.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz agradable aunque algo atemorizante, estaba seguro que se trataba de una ¿mujer? Una entidad femenina, pero no tenía claro si se trataba de un Pokémon o no.

— Jamás lastimaría a quien me salvo la vida— Ash se aventuro a aclara esa duda, al no recibir una respuesta negativa supo que estaba en el camino correcto— No tengo prejuicios, para mí… todos son… iguales…— las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta mientras observaba a una hermosa mujer saliendo del agua para sentarse en la orilla; cabello largo color naranja, pechos abundantes cubiertos por conchas marinas, cintura delgada, se trataba de una hermosa figura humana; pero desde la mitad del muslo hacia abajo, ambas piernas parecían haber sido cubiertas por hermosas y brillantes escamas celestes recorriendo toda su longitud hasta unirse de manera delicada a unas aletas casi transparentes. A pesar de estar hipnotizado, Ash pudo reconocer que aquello fue lo que lo dejo inconsciente durante la tormenta, pero se trago su reclamo, se sonrojo y apartó la mirada con rapidez.

— ¿Lo ves? Evitas mirarme solo por ser diferente— Misty no se enorgullecía por dejar a un niño boquiabierto con su belleza, pero si le alegraba, sobre todo por los contantes comentarios de sus hermanas de que era la más fea de la familia. Y que apartara la mirada reafirmaba los relatos acerca de que los humanos odiaban todo lo que era diferente a ellos.

— N-No es… No es eso…— Ash trataba de mantener la compostura al admirar a aquella sirena no se dio cuenta, pero al mirar con detenimiento la cola que lo noqueo por fin pudo darse cuenta y su nerviosismo se disparo ya que no conocía las costumbres de vestimenta de las sirenas— Es solo que me sorprende que las sirenas no usen pantis— comentó bajando la intensidad de luz que generaba con su aura esfera.

— ¿Qué…?— Misty bajo la mirada para observar de que hablaba ese niño y se percató con tremenda vergüenza, sonrojándose entera, cubriéndose con sus manos, que sus pantis desaparecieron— ¡Ahhhhh! No me mir-…— la vergüenza de Misty se transformo en furia cuando notó que su prenda faltante, unas pantis hechas de seda marina adornada con conchas de diversos tipos para darle la apariencia de una falda corta, estaba enredada en la capa que usaba aquel sujeto. Sin duda se enredaron cuando lo arrastro a la orilla mientras estaba desmayado— Maldito pervertido. Devuélveme mi ropa ahora mismo— exigió con tremenda furia, manipulando el agua a su alrededor para lanzar un ataque de hidrobomba inconscientemente por su vergüenza desmesurada.

Ash se protegió con su auraesfera y la transformo en un escudo, el impacto fue tan poderoso que casi lo manda a volar. Estaba más que seguro que de recibirlo directamente habría muerto.

— ¿Acaso quieres matarme?— Ash no pudo contenerse más y exploto en furia iracunda.

— F-Fue un accidente… Y ya regrésame mis pantis, maldito pervertido, acosador— Misty no podía calmarse mientras meditaba en todo este el tiempo que estuvo tan expuesta.

— No tenía idea que se atoró en mi capa— fue la defensa de Ash mientras fallaba estrepitosamente en desenredar aquella delicada prenda, debido al cosquilleo intenso que le azotaba la mano cada vez que la rozaba.

— Pues si no vistieras como un payaso nada habría pasado— Misty tenía una mano extendida, esperando impaciente que le regresaran su prenda íntima mientras se cubría con la otra.

— ¡Oye! Este es el atuendo sagrado de los guardianes del aura— reclamó Ash molesto.

— ¡No me importa! Solo devuélvemelas ¿O acaso planeas conservarlas? ¿Así planeabas agradecerme que te rescaté?— Misty comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— ¡Pues si no me hubieras dejado inconsciente para empezar…!— Ash trataba de calmarse, pero era imposible.

— ¡Nadie te dijo que fueras a rescatarme!— Misty echaba chispas por los ojos.

— ¡Creí que estabas en peligro! ¡Esa es razón suficiente para ayudar a alguien sin importar de quien se trate!— Ash se avergonzó tras gritar aquello; no era a esa sirena a quien intentaba hacer entender su forma de pensar, era algo que llevaba batallando con sus compañeros y maestros desde que se unió a la orden.

El silencio se apodero del lugar. Finalmente, Ash decidió sacarse esa parte de su uniforme y entregárselo a la muchacha para que hiciera el trabajo, mientras se alejaba para darle privacidad.

Con aquel pleito en pausa hasta después de salir de su predicamento, se presentaron entre ellos y comenzaron a planear su siguiente movimiento mientras descansaban y comían las raciones de emergencia del guardián del aura.

La única opción posible era caminar por la cueva e intentar encontrar una salida, Ash veía un predicamento con aquel plan y trataba de idear otras opciones, intentando no molestar a Misty, pero su compañera temporal se molesto de todas formas debido a que no la tomaba en cuenta dentro de sus planes.

Entonces empezó otro pleito, esta vez Misty expresaba su indignación de que no la creyera capaz de realizar el hechizo para caminar en dos pies que solo las sirenas podían realizar, mientras que Ash expresaba su exasperación por no contarle ese dato desde un principio.

El hechizo terminó media hora después, cuando Misty salió de la esfera de luz celeste que la envolvió y dio un par de pasos con elegancia. Nuevamente Ash quedo boquiabierto al observarla, en esta ocasión, por el cambio en su apariencia; aquel largo cabello naranja ahora era corto y el tamaño de su busto disminuyo una talla.

— Madura, Ash— criticó Misty al darse cuenta que aquel guardián del aura le miraba el pecho.

— No es lo que crees…— Ash se dejo llevar por los nervios al ser descubierto— Sigues siendo hermosa, mucho más ahora, solo trato de imaginar que fue lo que…— se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de sus palabras— Quiero decir. Es un hechizo interesante… C-Como… ¿Cómo funciona?— no tenía idea de si disculparse o salir corriendo, así que trato de cambiar el tema.

Misty se sonrojo entera nuevamente tras oír que Ash la llamó hermosa, en esa forma, y que le gustaba más como se veía ahora, sin duda era debido a su par de piernas. Pero repetirse eso no evitaba que su corazón latiera aceleradamente, ni que sus ojos se fijaran en el atractivo de aquel guardián del aura.

— M-Mis hermanas pueden realizar este hechizo mucho más rápido y conservar su apariencia sin sufrir cambios— comentó Misty con cierta decepción en la voz, mientras recordaba que ese era el motivo de que siempre se burlaran de ella y la llamaran fea.

Comenzaron a caminar por la cueva por algunas horas, regresando sobre sus pasos un par de veces hasta que finalmente lograron encontrar la salida. Sin embargo, en el exterior encontraron unas ruinas antiguas, el tipo de lugares que, en todas las razas, se instaba a los más jóvenes a evitar a toda costa por el peligro de ser el nido los ejércitos de bestias mekanicas.

Todo parecía tranquilo, Ash y Misty salieron de su escondite con precaución luego de algunos minutos. El lugar parecía desierto lo único tenebroso fue encontrar algún tipo de cementerio, continuaron su recorrido más calmados hasta que llegaron a la costa y el alma se les cayó a los pies. Parecían estar en el epicentro de un huracán que rodeaba la isla entera, el mar se veía claramente agitado, las olas golpeaban con fuerza los acantilados. Sin duda aquella tormenta no era natural, era raro ver nubes tormentosas justo al lado de un cielo azul despejado, sus opciones de salir de aquel lugar se redujeron enormemente. Ash tardo un tiempo de disuadir a Misty para que no retomara su forma de sirena e intentara nadar bajo el océano.

Sin otra opción, regresaron al interior de la isla para explorar. Así fue como encontraron una especie de santuario con un par de estatuas de piedra en el centro. Nuevamente aquella pareja sintió una sacudida por su descubrimiento; se trataba de un muchacho, vestido de forma extraña, recostado boca abajo en el suelo, con expresión de dolor y sorpresa en el rostro; a su lado, intentando alcanzarlo sin éxito, una muchacha arrodillada con lágrimas en su en los ojos extendía un brazo mientras en el otro sujetaba un huevo Pokémon.

Lo que incomodaba a este par de aventureros era el inmenso parecido físico que tenían con aquel par de estatuas, de tratarse de una broma reirían sin control y comentarían que eran sus gemelos perdidos. Pero esas ruinas databan de milenios atrás, lo bien conservadas que se encontraban era otra rareza que se unía al montón; debido al mal presagio que les daban esas figuras de piedra, Ash y Misty evitaban acercarse.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Ash fue superior, nunca antes pudo observar de cerca un huevo Pokémon y esta era una oportunidad única ya que parecía estar separada de la muchacha como si hubiera sido puesto después. Una parte de él deseaba dejar el lugar en paz, pero su lado busca problemas pudo más. Ese huevo era de piedra y no se rompería, y deseaba conocer la forma correcta de cargarlos sin soltarlos, por si en algún momento debía rescatar a una familia Pokémon, ya que Ash estaba decidido a ayudar a todos por igual. Y esto era algo que jamás, jamás, jamás, le enseñarían en la academia.

— No lo toques, Ash— fue la advertencia de Misty, la sirena.

— No pasara nada— fue la respuesta sin importancia de Ash, el guardián del aura.

El mal presentimiento de Misty se elevo al máximo cuando ese inconsciente idiota profano aquel lugar sagrado, pero nada malo sucedió y sintió envidia de Ash al verlo admirando aquel huevo Pokémon hecho de piedra. Lo dejo disfrutando de su victoria unos minutos y luego exigió su turno, claro vivía en una ciudad junto a varios Pokémon, pero no dejaban a ningún semi humano acercarse a sus huevos por el prejuicio de que no eran de confianza. Por esa razón, Misty también deseaba

Ash se divirtió al tener el control de la situación, molestando a Misty con comentarios de las recompensas de tomar riesgos de vez en cuando. Pero finalmente cedió a la petición de su compañera, y disfruto viéndola emocionada sin ningún rastro de desconfianza o furia en el rostro, para variar.

— ¿Conoces a algún Pokémon?— preguntó Ash luego de unos minutos.

— Claro. Conozco a varios que viven en mi ciudad. Mantine, Buizel, Goldeen, Magicarp… Porque ¿Tu no conoces a ninguno?— preguntó Misty con precaución y cierta incomodidad por haber hablado de más.

— Solo en los dibujos de los libros— explicó Ash desilusionado— La ciudad donde vivo no es muy tolerante, ni siquiera entre los guardianes de la academia— comentó con descontento.

— Lo siento— dijo Misty mientras devolvía el huevo de piedra.

— No tiene importancia. Me alegra conocer a alguien que no piensa en mal de los Pokémon— dijo Ash con entusiasmo mientras sujetaba el huevo— Aunque sea alguien de quien tengo envidia por todos los Pokémon que ya conoce— comentó inflando los cachetes en un claro puchero.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a reír sin percatarse que el huevo empezaba a brillar y las estatuas se resquebrajaban.

Fue una violenta sacudida en toda la isla lo que obligo a Ash y a Misty a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Las estatuas se hicieron añicos y desaparecieron al transformarse en polvo, la luz que generaba el huevo los encegueció hasta que desapareció, ambos muchacho pudieron ver que un Pokémon, desconocido para ambos, se encontraba en los brazos emocionados de Ash.

— Es... Es… ¿Es un Pokémon?— preguntó Misty incrédula paseando la mirada de Ash al pequeño de color amarillo en sus brazos— ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?— preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez se molesto al ver el rostro feliz de Ash.

— No tengo idea. Pero es maravilloso— susurró Ash emocionado sin dejar de observar a la pequeña criatura que comenzaba a despertar en sus brazos.

— ¿Pika?— Pikachu despertó por completo e inmediatamente observo alrededor con aprehensión— ¿Pikapi? Pikapi… ¡Pikapi! ¡PIKAPIII!— Al darse cuenta que su entrenador se encontraba sano y salvo, y lo sujetaba, estallo en lágrimas de felicidad infinita.

— ¿Qué le hiciste Ash?— Misty dio un paso al frente luciendo bastante molesta.

— ¿Pipipi?— Pikachu miro en direccion a aquella voz y su emoción se incremento— ¡PIPIPI!— sin vacilar se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga a continuar llorando por la felicidad de reunirse nuevamente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué no habla?— preguntó Misty luciendo preocupada, pero feliz de sentir a la calidez de aquel pequeño Pokémon.

— No tengo idea— respondió Ash evidentemente malhumorado por haber sido reemplazado, pero su preocupación era superior— Bueno, acaba de nacer. Quizás sepa que no somos sus padres— argumentó sin convicción.

— ¿No era una roca hace un momento, Ash?— preguntó malhumorada y lista para discutir.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Misty?— reclamó malhumorado y listo para discutir.

Sin embargo, una nueva sacudida azoto a toda la isla, esta vez agrietando el suelo mismo y provocando un movimiento sísmico.

— ¡Cuidado!— Ash se apresuro a poner a salvo a sus compañeros, usando su poder del aura para aumentar su velocidad y así evitar que un enorme pilar les cayera encima.

— Q-Q-Q-Q- ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?— Misty notaba su corazón acelerado nuevamente al verse cargada por Ash como una princesa, mientras ella protegía al pequeño Pokémon asustado en sus brazos.

— No tenemos tiempo. Este lugar se derrumba. Realiza el hechizo para ser una sirena de nuevo— ordenó Ash mientras evadía nuevos obstáculos y corría en dirección a la caverna de la que salieron— Nuestra única opción es salir por el agua— Ash no dijo nada más y se concentro en llevar a sus compañeros a su destino, acelerando la velocidad y lanzando auraesferas con la boca para sortear obstáculos.

— Apenas sobreviviste la última vez. Deberíamos encontrar otra forma— Misty trataba de no sonar pesimista, pero la desventaja de Ash bajo el agua podría costarles la vida a los tres.

— Está bien. Si tienes que elegir entre el pequeño y yo. Salva al Pokémon sin importar que— Ash se mostraba preocupado, pero su determinación de ayudar a otros era superior a todo.

— D-De acuerdo— Misty obedeció a regañadientes, sino fuera por aquel Pokémon y aquella muestra de determinación y valentía, se habría librado de aquella vergonzosa situación como sea. Empezó a cantar el hechizo y de inmediato una luz celeste la envolvió.

— ¡PIKACHUUU!— el Pokémon eléctrico se encontraba estupefacto por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todavía se encontraba débil y no podía ayudar con ningún ataque, tan solo podía observar con sorpresa las nuevas habilidades que sus amigos consiguieron.

El trayecto fue agitado, pero finalmente llegaron a la cueva, justo en el momento que Misty terminó su transformación. Al llegar al lago la caverna comenzó a colapsar, pero esta vez fue el turno de Misty para salvar a sus compañeros, usando su control sobre el agua empujo una gran cantidad al techo y debido a la preocupación que sentía por sus compañeros se arriesgo a usar el rayo hielo que apenas conocía; sin embargo, resulto a la perfección y un enorme pila de hielo evitó que fueran aplastados. En seguida Misty uso nuevamente su control del agua para crear una burbuja llena de aire alrededor de Ash y el pequeño Pokémon amarillo, para lanzarse junto a ellos al agua y nadar con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Levitando en un lugar seguro en el cielo, Mewtwo observó aquel singular giro de acontecimientos que ocurrían en su isla de principio a fin.

— Me alegra que se reunieran de nuevo… los tres— comentó Mewtwo mostrando una sonrisa sincera. Sintiendo un gran alivio después de casi un milenio, mientras observaba a aquel trio emergiendo del mar, justo a tiempo antes que la isla colapsara y se hundiera; comenzando una nueva aventura en este mundo lleno de peligros y amigos por conocer.


End file.
